


The Hunt: Epilogue

by Malkontent



Category: Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman, The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble connecting the Sandman and Graveyard Book universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/gifts).



> Xenakis: I noticed your avatar on your journal was from Sandman, and that combined with writing my Yuletide story for you inspired me to write this short piece connecting two of my favorite characters from Sandman and Graveyard Book who make a very "natural" pairing :) Hope you enjoy!

“I wish you could have known your grandmother” Vassily said, his story finished, “She was an amazing  
woman. She knew the value of things.”

He stood to leave, his green eyes flashing.

“But she never let me forget that she had beaten me to that deer.”

His granddaughter looked up.

“Grandfather?”

“Goodnight.” He muttered as he closed the door behind him.

He sighed as he moved quietly down the hall, passing an old sepia picture of a young woman hanging on  
the wall. In the bottom corner, in neat feminine handwriting it read:

“To my dearest Vassily, Love Magda Lupescu”


End file.
